The Lady Returns!
by Chellets
Summary: This is a sequel to The Lady of The Castle. It starts where Lan and Min start dating. Expect to encounter more cute and funny moments. This time there will be more interaction between my two favourite characters.
1. I Love U

_Dear readers… I was really touched with all your reviews. Please do keep them coming. To repay you for your kindness, I have written this short sequel to The Lady of The Castle. I hope that you'll like it. It isn't much really… just some cute and funny stuff. This is the first chapter, sorry that it is short I am quite busy these days and my internet connection has been lousy… anyway happy reading!_

* * *

Feng Lan's heart was thumping madly against her chest. She was sitting with Min on the sofa in his living room. They have been dating for two weeks now and this was the first time she had entered his house and was rather surprised to find that it was pretty well kept. The furniture was simple and there were only two rooms.

"Erm… actually there has been something that I had wanted to ask you bout…Gui," Lan began blushing slightly.

"What is it?" he asked as he gently stroked her hair enjoying the feeling of the silky strands in his fingers.

"Well, I mean, we are… you know…" Lan's blush deepened and Gui grinned at her cuteness.

"Yes…" he encouraged.

"Well… you are my professor and all you know… won't…us," she said as she indicated both of them, "affect your job?"

Min stared at her momentarily stunned. Then his face softened. "Hmm…" he said thoughtfully while averting his eyes. "I never quite thought of that…but…"

Lan looked at him expectantly.

He peeked a look at her and continued, "Well if you are so worried, we could always wait till you graduate…" he said with and underlying sad note.

Lan continued to stare at her boyfriend stunned. She felt a pit in her stomach but she could only manage, "Huh?"

Min ignored her reactions and continued, "I'll just treat you like any other student. I won't touch you, hold you or kiss you…"

Lan's eyes grew bigger as the pit in her stomach enlarged. She was about to open her mouth to say something when…

"Pfft…!"

Lan looked at Min confused.

"You look really funny and cute pfft…"

Lan was incensed and was close to tears. "First you tell me you want to break up! Now you are laughing at me?" She cried as she stood up.

Min immediately stopped laughing and pulled her into his arms. Lan looked away from him. He locked her face by putting both hands on her face and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I would never break up with you silly, you are too precious to me… I was just making fun of you. You seemed so serious, I just couldn't resist, I'm sorry," he admitted guiltily.

Lan glared at him but felt somewhat relieved. "I was really worried! You idiot Gui! How could you!" she smacked him hard on his chest.

"Ouch! That hurts..." Min whined as he feigned pain. Lan immediately regretted hitting him and rubbed her palm on his chest to relieve his pain.

"Sor…Sorry… I didn't know that I hit you so hard," she said as she looked at him worriedly.

Min smiled at her deviously and grabbed both her hands, "Then how about some compensation?"

Lan was shocked when she realized that she was tricked and was about to reproach him but Min had sealed off her lips with his own.

The kiss was slow and tender initially. He gently coaxed her lips apart and explored her mouth with his tongue. Taken by surprise, Lan's defences crumbled and was left to the mercy of Min's expert ravaging of her lips. He pulled Lan into his lap and gently caressed her hair. Lan felt as if all her impulses had short circuited. She could only feel Min's gentle caresses. He released her mouth and gently lay her down on the sofa. Her hair had come undone and was spread out on the sofa. The creamy colour of the sofa brought out the dark colour of her hair.

He looked into her soft brown eyes, his own eyes were ablaze with desire. Lan shivered involuntarily at the look. She felt as if she was about to be devoured. She had never been so intimate with a man before and she felt slightly panicky. Min kissed her again and gently trailed kisses down her neck and nibbled her ear causing her to moan. 'What is this man doing to me? I feel so strange…' she thought dreamily as Min continued to kiss her. Lan felt her body heat up and a tight feeling pooled in her lower abdomen.

Lan gasped when she felt Min trailing kisses down her shoulder and on her exposed collar bone. He had unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and had tugged it down a little to allow access to more of her skin. One of his hands was entangled in her hair while the other was hungrily roaming her bare legs. The contact of his hands on her thigh made her jerk involuntarily. Her sudden movement caused Min to snap his head up and gaze earnestly into her eyes.

Abruptly he pulled her back up into a sitting position and adjusted her dishevelled clothing.

He continued to look deeply into her eyes apologetically and blushed while saying, "I'm sorry Xiao Lan, did I scare you?" he asked as he gently caressed her face and brushed away a strand of wild hair from her eyes.

Lan looked into the eyes of the man she loved and smiled shyly, "Erm…no… but I was surprised, you see…" she paused, blushed and twiddled her fingers as she dropped her gaze to her lap, "you… see… I have never…erm…been this close to a man before," she finished softly and lifted her eyes to meet Min's beautiful brown ones.

Min broke into a smile and drew Lan into his arms. "Although you drive me crazy, I can wait. I will wait until you are ready. I won't force you," he said into her hair. Lan nodded feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Suddenly she pulled away from his warm embrace and glared at him. Min was taken aback by her abrupt mood change. 'Oh no, is she angry at me because I went too far…' he thought worriedly.

"Xiao Lan I want you to know that I love you… because of who you are and not because of what I can do to you," Min started to explain sincerely.

Lan's glare softened and she blushed, "That was not what I am angry about…"

Min looked even more confused, "Then?"

"You were unfair! You didn't answer my initial question!" she blurted as she pouted.

"Oh!" Min realised and relaxed into a grin. 'So she wasn't angry, phew…'

"You don't have to worry, silly. You are in University, not high school. Plus there is no rule to say that the Professors aren't allowed to date their students," Min explained as he looked at his beloved.

"Are you sure?" Lan asked still uncertain.

'Gosh… please don't look at me like that. You look so sexy and vulnerable I just can't focus, I might attack you again,' he thought. Min cleared his throat and answered in a slightly strangled voice, "Yes my love,"

* * *

That night one very perverted professor was having some rather dirty fantasies about a cute and sexy dark haired girl. He remembered how his hand had felt on her soft smooth thigh and how her soft sweet moans had crushed his self restraint. He had truly wanted to do it but he vowed he would never do anything that would jeopardize their relationship or scare her. 'I am hopeless…' he thought as he writhed in agony in his bed.

* * *

_Oops… sorry skipping on the edges of the rating a bit. Just review and let me know if you don't like it._


	2. Jealousy

_Thanks again for all your reviews. I am truly sorry for the elaborate making out scene that seemed to have disturbed some of you guys… *guilty* I just wanted to give Gui a little 'treat', they both are adults anyway, a little intensity seemed to make sense… Anyway I really appreciate all your reviews. _

_To the new readers…please read The Lady of The Castle before you proceed any further, I will make a lot of reference to the previous story. _

_To my existing readers, I am still sticking to cute and funny stuff, the first chapter was… well like I said a 'tribute' to Gui… haha just couldn't resist. Do forgive me…I will repent…_

Disclaimer: I do not own ½ Prince or any of its characters.

* * *

Feng Lan turned the knob on the door slowly. When she stepped into the white room hesitantly, she noticed that the curtains of the bed at the end of the room were fully drawn. She pondered on whether she should pull them aside and greet the occupant.

Clang!

"AH..!" A loud clash and a strangled yelp made Lan immediately pull the curtains apart.

She was not ready for the scene that met her eyes.

The girl on the bed had bandages throughout the length of her right arm. Her face was also burnt and badly scarred. Her blond hair was a matted mess about her face and the pillow. She seemed to be in pain.

When she looked up and met Lan's eyes, her gaze immediately turned icy cold. Hate waves emanated from her. Lan braved herself and took a step forward. She eyed the board on the foot of the blond girl's bed, 'Linda Angeline Yip'. 'So that's her real name,' Lan thought.

"You…" Linda croaked, "Are you here to jeer me? You happy with what you see?" she continued nastily.

Lan ignored her remarks and bent over to pick up the item that she had dropped. It was a stainless steel plate. She had obviously been using it as a mirror and had dropped it out of shock.

Lan braced herself and looked back at the entity on the bed. "I can't say that I am sorry about your situation, but I am not here to jeer on you," Lan began calmly, "I just don't understand why you would want to become me to the extent of this," she continued as she gestured to the girl on the bed.

This incensed Linda and she struggled to get up but succumbed to her pains and fell back on the bed. Lan cringed at the sight of the girl in pain but she did not move a muscle to help her. She knew that if she did the girl would feel worse. So she held her ground, "Don't torture yourself, I am not trying to be a saint here, I just want to tell you that everyone is unique and we have our own qualities. You do not have to be me. You can be beautiful by simply being yourself."

"I do not need you to lecture me, bitch!" Linda snapped ferociously as tears started to form in her eyes.

"And I am not. I know that you hate seeing me but I need to tell you this, don't hate yourself," Lan uttered, then with one last glance at the girl she turned to leave the room.

Linda was stunned by Lan's final words and was left speechless.

A dark figure retreated to the other side of the room and hid behind the curtains when Lan walked in the room. When Lan left he approached the blond girl and smiled, "So, we meet again… how are you feeling? Lovely," The girl's eyes widened at the sight of the man.

* * *

Min was waiting impatiently outside the room for his girlfriend to come out of the ward room. 'Why didn't she allow me to accompany her? What if something happens? Maybe I should just peek and check…' Min thought restlessly.

Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, it disappeared from his hands. The door was pulled open from the other side. Lan's eyes widened when she saw Min standing so close to the door.

Min grinned sheepishly when Lan stepped out. Seeing his cute apologetic look she lost the will to apprehend him.

"I was er… just…making sure you were ok…"

"I know, let's go," she said as she linked her arms through his.

Seeing her downcast look, Min pulled her closer and asked, "You ok honey?"

Lan blushed, then frowned and whacked him softly on his shoulder, "Don't call me that…it's … it's weird,"

Min just smirked at her cute reaction.

"Gui… how can someone hate so much?" Lan asked when Min didn't say anything.

"Did she try to do anything to you again?" He asked as he quickly examined her.

"No, Gui… she's in a pretty bad condition, I don't think she'd be able to do anything to me even if she wanted to. I was just wondering why she hates me so much…" Lan said.

"There is nothing you can do about it, don't think too much about it. I won't let anyone harm you!" Min said determinedly. Lan looked up at his serious face and rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I know…"

* * *

"Ice Phoenix, I'm sor…" Prince did not get to finish her sentence as Ice Phoenix raised her palm and stopped her.

"No, Prince please don't," she said as she gazed into Prince's blood red eyes. "I'm not even angry at you,"

"But still I led you on… I am a horrible person…" Prince continued as she looked down.

Ice Phoenix surprised Prince by pulling him into a hug. "No you are the most wonderful person that I have ever met. From the start I knew that you would never love me. I knew that and yet allowed myself to fall. I won't deny that it was your outlook that attracted me initially, but when I got to know you more, I just couldn't tear myself away.

Prince continued to look at her apologetically.

"Don't look at me like that… we can still be friends… I mean if you want to…" Ice Phoenix finished uncertainly.

Prince beamed at her, "Of course I do! Phoenix you are a wonderful person too. And very pretty… I am sure that you'll find someone who is really worthy of you!"

"I hope so too…" Ice Phoenix said as she smiled, "But in the mean time, can I just admire your avatar…" she finished sheepishly and blushed slightly.

Prince cocked his head to one side like he usually does when he is thinking and said, "I don't see any harm, Lolidragon does that a lot too… so…ok!"

They both grinned and held hands as they walked into the kitchen together.

* * *

Gui was surprised to see Prince walk into the kitchen holding hands and chatting happily with Ice Phoenix. The green eyed monster within him started to emerge. He knew that Ice Phoenix already knew Prince's true gender, but why? 'Don't tell me that she's a lesbian…' Gui thought dramatically.

Gui walked over to the couple that were happily chatting and cleared his throat.

Both of them looked up. Prince smiled when he saw his handsome bard. Ice Phoenix was rather surprised to see the strange look in the bard's purple eyes. 'Don't tell me he is jealous…' she thought. Then a thought occurred to her. 'Hmm… perhaps I should have some fun…' she smirked.

"Prince…" she purred as she linked her arms into Prince's. Gui's eyes widened considerably. Prince oblivious to the situation smiled at Ice Phoenix familiarly and said, "Yes Phoenix?"

"I want to go over there… can you come with me?" she said as cutely as she could and battered her eyelashes repeatedly and dramatically. Then she turned to Gui and asked pointedly, "Guileastos, you don't mind _do you_?"

Gui just gave her a weak smile. He was starting to feel unsettled as he watched his beloved Prince being dragged out of the kitchen. He decided to follow them.

Just as he exited the kitchen, he saw Prince bent over with Ice Phoenix in his arms in a compromising position. His face was very near hers and it looked like he was about to kiss her.

"PRINCE!" Gui yelled.

Prince was stunned and stopped halfway. "What is it Gui? You didn't have to yell," he said as he stuck one finger in his ear, the other was still sitting comfortably on Ice Phoenix's waist.

Gui sputtered as he pointed at Prince then at Ice Phoenix, "But…but…you…"

Prince looked at Gui confused, "What are you trying to say?"

"YOU WERE GOING TO KISS HER!" he shouted.

Prince's eyes widened and backed off. Ice Phoenix started to giggle.

"I what?" Prince asked unbelievably blushing.

"OMG…Gui, your expression…haha…haha was priceless," Ice Phoenix said in between giggles.

Gui stood there stupidly still not comprehending the situation.

"I was just trying to help Phoenix blow some dust from her eyes you IDIOT!" Prince hollered as he blushed some more.

"But... but you were…" Gui realized that he had been led along and stared at Ice Phoenix who just winked at him. Gui slumped his shoulders and laughed bitterly to himself when Prince turned and stormed off. 'Gosh… I really am such an idiot…' he thought and started to chase after Prince.

He finally caught up with him when they reached the foot of the stairs leading to Prince's chambers.

**I'm sorry Xiao Lan…I really thought that…**

**I can't believe you Gui! That was so embarrassing!**

**I was an idiot…I'm sorry…**

He looked so forlorn that Prince could not stand being angry at him. "Yeah, you were and don't do it again!" he said as he smiled at the handsome bard. Gui immediately brightened up and latched onto him. Out of reflex, Prince sent Gui flying to the other end of the corridor with one punch. "Oops…old habits are hard to kill…" he said and stuck out his tongue. "Sorry Gui…"

_I know that this chapter is a bit boring, but I need to squeeze some details in here otherwise the rest of the story won't make sense. I don't like writing nonsense so the stuff you see here will develop into something later… _


	3. It's a small world

_I am very very sorry for the delay in updating. I have been pretty preoccupied with work and somehow I was unable to write smoothly too. Thank you for being patient and staying with me. Here's the next chapter, hopefully you have been anticipating it… ooh and not to forget… thank you very much for all your fabulous reviews!_

* * *

Most of the students in the university knew about Lan's kidnapping but what they didn't know was why she was kidnapped. Everyone had their own version of what happened that day but Lan refused to elaborate. Her friends kept her secret for her. Min had explained to her that it would be dangerous to expose that she was kidnapped by Perfect Princess because she was Prince.

Everyone else agreed to his reasoning. Besides that, she also kept her dating with Min a secret. Even when he told her that it would not affect him in any way she was adamant to keep their relationship under wraps. She did not want to give anyone a chance to accuse him of favouritism. Min had to give in. He was also absolutely banned from treating her differently on the campus and she didn't allow him to send her to and fro university which devastated him.

* * *

Feng Lan rested her chin on her hands that were perched on top of her desk as her eyes followed Min's every move dreamily. She admired the way his hands went swiftly across the board as he wrote in his neat and beautiful handwriting. 'He has such beautiful handwriting…' she thought distractedly. She loved the way he looked when he was talking seriously to the class.

Min realized that Lan was following his every move. He sighed, 'if she keeps looking at me like that, I won't be able to concentrate,' he thought but he still managed to conduct his classes flawlessly despite the fact that his mind was actually elsewhere. He surprised even himself that he was able to keep a straight face when what he wanted to do most was scoop Lan up and carry her away so that he could be alone with her. He sighed again. 'Poor me…' he thought bitterly.

"Xiao Lan…" Jing whispered to Lan.

"What?" Lan asked slightly agitated that her daydream had been disturbed.

"You're drooling…" Jing continued with a knowing smirk.

"Oh…" Lan blushed as she wiped her drool hastily.

Jing giggled and Lan swatted her playfully. "So, how is it?" Jing asked meaningfully in a low voice as she indicated Min with her eyes.

Lan blushed again and asked in a hushed whisper, "What do you mean by that?"

Jing rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Xiao Lan, you're not a kid anymore… I am sure you know what I _meant_!" she finished pointedly.

Lan looked at Jing confusedly. Jing groaned, 'This girl is so dense sometimes!' she leaned nearer to Lan and whispered into her ear, "How is the Professor in bed?" she asked bluntly.

Not expecting the question, Lan sat back with a start and nearly fell off her chair. "Har?!" she yelped.

The whole class turned around and stared at her strangely due to her sudden outburst.

Professor Min closed his eyes and took a deep breath to steady himself, "Student Feng Lan, it seems that you have something to share with us?" Some students started giggling.

Lan's face turned tomato red as she answered, "No, Professor I… I just slipped," she stuttered. 'Stupid Gui! How dare you embarrass me in class… you just wait!'

Min caught her glare and gulped, "Well then we shall continue…" he said as he resumed his lessons. 'I am so… dead!' he thought.

Jing grinned evilly at the sidelines. 'Poor Professor...' she thought.

* * *

Feng Lan headed towards Min's office right after her classes ended. She knocked on the door determinedly.

She turned the knob and entered when she heard Min's familiar voice telling her to do so. When she entered, she found him sitting leisurely at his desk. Lan glared at him. Min gulped.

He stood up and went over to Lan. "Xiao Lan… if you are angry about today in class, I'm sorry?" he said uncertainly. Not really knowing what he did wrong but was quite sure she was mad about something.

Lan continued to glare at him but her glare softened, 'Yeah I was kinda mad… but it wasn't really his fault… well mostly Jing's…stupid Jing!' she thought. "I was just embarrassed…" she answered as she dropped her gaze to the floor.

Min took her hand and led her to a chair and sat her down. "Is there something wrong Xiao Lan?" he asked as he squatted in front of her.

Lan blushed when she thought about what Jing had asked her. 'No way am I going to tell him that!' She thought vehemently, instead she just said, "It's nothing Gui… it was just that Jing asked me something. That's all…"

Min smiled, 'She's blushing, she's so cute,' he thought adoringly. He leant in and dropped a kiss on her forehead. 'I wonder what Jing asked her to get her to blush like that…' he wondered.

* * *

It was getting late and the lab was nearly deserted for the exception of a few final year students much like him who were still toiling away at their projects. Ling Bin had already completed his  
final year thesis but he was staying back regardless. He wanted to put his mind off things. It had been a month since Feng Lan started going out with Gui.

In the beginning he had been trying to avoid seeing them, but he could never really avoid them completely. He would always end up walking into them in the university or in the game. Every time it sent an arrow into his already severely bleeding heart. However, he was trying hard to cope.

He was distracted when his communicator rang.

"Yes Ming Huang? What is it?" Ling Bin asked when the hologram of his brother appeared.

"Bro, when are you coming home?" Ming Huang asked agitated.

"I'm gonna be a bit late today…" Ling Bin started.

"Bro, you promised you'd be back early today. Mum said she wants to see you home by 7! I don't want her to nag me," his brother declared.

Ling Bin sighed, "Yeah ok…"

* * *

As Ling Bin stepped into his house, the wonderful smell of his dinner wafted in the air. He smiled. 'It was good to home early once in a while,' he thought. Just as he was about to head upstairs his brother appeared in front of him.

"Bro come with me!" Ming Huang ordered as he dragged his brother into the kitchen.

"Hi Mum…" Ling Bin called out when he saw his mum. "I'm home."

She turned around and beamed at her handsome son.

"Come here son," she said excitedly as she pulled him to the other side of the kitchen.

'Why do I feel like I am getting dragged about a lot?' Ling Bin wondered as he followed his mother.

He was surprised to see a girl standing with her back to him. She was cutting up some vegetables.

Mrs Zhuo tapped the girl's slender shoulders lightly and she turned around. At the sight of Ling Bin, she nearly dropped the knife that she was holding.

"Wicked?" she asked incredulous.

Ling Bin's eyes widened as he looked at the girl before him. 'Why does she know me? Who is she?'

"Erm…you know me?" he asked meekly.

Before the girl could answer, his mother quickly said, "Son, this is Nan Li Feng, she and her brother just moved in to the empty unit opposite us yesterday. She's the same age as you!" his mother narrated eagerly with shining eyes.

Ling Bin groaned inwardly, 'I guess I know where this is going…'

The girl smiled as she gently tucked her long brown hair behind her ears.

Suddenly Ling Bin recognized her. "Ice Phoenix?!" he exclaimed.

Li Feng beamed, "Yup, that's me… it's a small world huh?"

Seeing that they were acquainted, Mrs Zhuo left the scene smiling happily to herself.

"So this means that you moved into the unit with Gung Zui?" Ling Bin asked.

She just nodded. "Well your mum invited us over for dinner but brother was busy so I came alone."

As their conversation proceeded, Ling Bin discovered that Li Feng had just graduated from her nursing course and she would be interning under Doctor Li. Ling Bin promised her that he would show her around tomorrow.

* * *

"Ice Phoenix?!" Feng Lan exclaimed when Ling Bin introduced the slender girl with beautiful long brown hair and stunning grey eyes to her.

"You can call me Li Feng, _Prince_…" she said in a hushed voice as she winked knowingly at her.

Lan beamed at the pretty girl. "You are really as pretty as you are in the game!" Lan praised. Li Feng blushed slightly at her praise and smiled sheepishly.

"You're not bad yourself…" and both girls broke down in giggles.

Ling Bin shook his head slightly. Somehow it wasn't so painful to see Lan today. He was glad to see that she was happy. Perhaps his wound was healing.

* * *

_Sorry i didn't proofread this. Hopefully there aren't too many errors._

_I initially only wanted to write a short sequel because I wanted to focus on my new story but the ideas kept coming so I guess I will make a bit longer. If you feel that it's getting boring, please let me know. Thanks for reading._


	4. Sold Out!

Feng Lan shivered. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the piece of paper in her hand tightly. She felt a sense of doom envelop her. 'How did this happen?' she thought.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and met the attractive eyes of her gorgeous boyfriend. She turned to stone. He was the last person that she wanted to see now. Min was not surprised at her reaction and smirked evilly with narrowed eyes at her. Lan felt another shiver creeping down her spine. 'OMG!' she thought as her eyes widened in horror.

Calmly, Min detached the piece of paper from Lan's clutches. His eyes gleamed with an emotion unknown to Lan as he read the contents. She wanted to run away but her legs seemed to be rooted to the spot. He leaned nearer to her and whispered in low voice into her ear, "Meet me in my office after class…" then he turned and left leaving a rather stunned Lan standing in the corridor dumbly. 'NO…NO… NOOOOO!' she thought frantically as she stared at Min's retreating figure.

* * *

She stood outside Min's office and hesitated. 'I never should have made that stupid deal with him…' she thought.

*FLASHBACK*

"Prince, you've been logging on too frequently" Gui lectured when he saw Prince bouncing Meatbun about.

Prince pouted, "But I wanted to level up faster… plus I wanted to see you…"

Gui's heart melted and wanted to latch himself to Prince again but stood his ground instead.

Prince was expecting to be pounced on by Gui but when it didn't happen he looked strangely at the Bard.

"I mean it Prince, I have been taking too much of your time. If you lose too much study time you won't be able to pass the coming exam. You might have to retake it." He looked at prince concerned.

Prince was taken aback, 'He really does care about me…' "I know… don't worry I won't fail, I won't need to retake the test." She said carelessly.

"Xiao Lan…"

Prince was starting to get irritated. 'Gees… why is he acting like a Professor now…'

"I won't fail Gui!"

Gui looked at her exasperated then a plan came up in his mind. "Ok, Prince let's make a deal. I will give you a mock test. If you pass, then I will let you be but…" he paused and gazed deeply into Prince's rose red eyes. "If you don't, then you will have to let me give you hell's tutoring and… I get to keep your Second Life head gear!"

Prince shivered slightly at the intensity of his gaze but he was always up for a challenge. He returned the gaze with a glint in his eyes "Deal!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Lan slumped and pouted. 'He was right, I really did laze off studying…' she thought guiltily as she opened the door to Min's office.

When she stepped in, Min was already waiting for her. He locked the door behind her and loomed menacingly in front of her. Her back was pressed up against the door and Min had caged her in place by placing both his arms on either side of her.

His face was moving nearer. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her heart started thumping madly. 'He's going to kiss me…but we are still in uni…' her thoughts trailed away, her eyes slid shut.

"Let's go…" He whispered into her ear.

Lan's eyes snapped open. She blushed furiously. Min chortled at her reaction and released her from her prison. Lan glared at him and pouted.

"Stop laughing at me you perverted professor! I…" Min stopped her rants by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Lan was surprised. He smiled, "Do you want the whole campus to think that I was sexually harassing you?"he said in a low teasing voice.

Lan blushed but continued to glare at him.

Min turned her around hastily and opened the door. "Come on lets go," he said. 'Does she really want me to attack her here… gosh, she's gotta stop making those kind of faces…too cute,' he thought as he took a deep breath.

Lan composed herself before stepping out. She didn't want to appear flustered. She turned slightly and asked, "Where are we going, Gui?"

Min cleared his throat, "Ah… we are going to your place of course," he answered simply as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Lan turned around fully. "My place? Why?" she asked dumbly.

Min smiled deviously and said, "Well what do you think?"

Lan blushed and looked away, "I don't know!" and stomped away hurriedly.

* * *

"What?! You came here to take my Second Life console?" Lan asked incredulous a slight blush crept to her cheeks. They were in her room and Min had casually picked up her headgear and dumped it into his backpack.

Min feigned nonchalance and held in his laughter, "Well of course… what were you thinking of? You didn't forget the deal we made didn't you?" he teased.

"But…but…" Lan tried to negotiate but was shot down by a stern look by Min. She dropped her head and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Come on Xiao Lan, I'll give it back to you once your exams are over…" Min tried to comfort her.

Lan merely nodded and trudged to her seat soullessly. Min shook his head and smiled slightly at her dramatic reaction.

Min took the seat beside her and gently pulled out the band holding her hair up. Her silken tresses tumbled softly about her shoulders. Min gently combed his hand through them savouring the softness of her hair and the gentle shampoo fragrance that it exuded.

Lan was brought out of her stupor. She turned to face him and then gently rest her head on his shoulders. It was actually really soothing to feel his fingers threading through her hair. Min placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. Lan wrapped her hands around his torso and began tracing the lines of his abs absentmindedly.

Min let out a moan. Lan was startled and looked up to find Min looking at her with feverish eyes. He caught her hand and brought them to his lips. She blushed lightly but she couldn't pull her gaze away from his beautiful eyes. She parted her lips involuntarily as she continued to be captivated by her deliciously handsome boyfriend.

Just as Min was about to pull Lan in for a kiss, the door burst open.

"Jie…! Oops…didn't know you were here Prof!" Yang Ming blurted. "but I need her for a minute sorry…" he continued as he dragged his reluctant sister out of her room leaving a blushing professor sitting all be himself in the empty room.

Once outside, Lan glared at her brother. "_What_ do you want?!" she asked annoyed.

"Dinner! Of course!" he replied gleefully deliberately ignoring her murderous look.

"You brat?! You think I am your maid or something?!" she spat feeling her anger rise.

"But I'm hungry…"he pleaded putting on his best puppy dog look that he knew would always work on her.

"Feng Yang Ming! _That_ is not going to work on me!" she thundered but stomped to the kitchen nevertheless.

* * *

Min stayed for dinner. However, he was bombarded with questions by Lan's ever inquisitive mother. She asked him questions that traced back to who is ancestors were. Min answered them all patiently. Lan was getting infuriated but at the same time happy that she got to know much more about him. He was an only child. Both his parents were extremely highly educated people. Well given the fact that he was a genius himself, it wasn't really all too surprising.

His father was an archaeologist but he died on site during an excavation when Min was in high school. His mother is a successful neurologist. However, she is based in London and frequently travels around the world so she seldom spends time with Min.

When he got to the part about her results dropping, her mother immediately feigned horror.

"My goodness Xiao Lan, how could you let that happen?" she asked.

"I…" Lan began to answer but was cut off by Min.

"Please do not blame her, actually I am to blame, I will help her catch up," Min said seriously.

Mrs Feng's eyes glittered, "Oh, you are such a responsible young man," she gushed. Yang Ming rolled his eyes, her husband chuckled a little while Lan desperately wanted to dig a hole to hide.

Min merely smiled.

Suddenly Mrs Feng came up with a wondrous idea. She looked at Lan devilishly. Lan shivered involuntarily at her mother's stare. 'What does she have up her sleeve?' she thought in fear.

* * *

After dinner, Min decided that it was time that he headed home.

When he said his goodbye's to the Fengs, Mrs Feng tugged at his sleeve. Surprised, he smiled at her politely with enquiring eyes.

'This boy is really an eye candy, my daughter did good!' she thought then cleared her throat and said, "You forgot something,"

"Hmm?" Min seemed to be even more confused. He remembered that he had checked his backpack before leaving and he had all his stuff, so what was he missing?

Mrs Feng smiled at his puzzled expression. In a flash, she tugged Lan and placed her in front of Min.

Everyone jawdropped.

Lan spun around and faced her mother, her face turning tomato red due to embarrassment and anger.

"Mum! Stop your jokes!" she cried. Min merely remained rooted to his spot, looking rather flustered himself.

"I'm not joking dear…" Mrs Feng began as she shook her head slightly pretending to be disappointed with her daughter, "I am disappointed with you Xiao Lan, how could you let your grades slip. You have to go with him and let him tutor you."

"Huh? But…but," Lan stuttered. 'My mother wants me to stay at a guy's place?' she thought incredulous.

"No buts, besides it's only for the weekends. Your father and I are going to be away and Ming-er will be staying over at a friend's. I really wouldn't want you to be home alone too. It's good that Gui has volunteered to tutor you," she continued.

"I will be what?" Yang Ming began but shrunk at the look his mother shot him. "Oh yeah, I forgot, yeah I won't be around," he finished hastily. 'Sorry sis…' He thought as he looked at Lan apologetically.

Mr. Feng was about to protest but like his son backed off at the ferocious glare his wife gave him.

"Dear, I have already packed your stuff, here" she declared as she thrust a duffle bag into Lan's hands.

Lan stared in horror as she realised that her family had literally 'sold' her off.

Mrs Feng smiled at Min. He suddenly felt a chill run down his spine. He gulped.

* * *

_Ok… there it is… in the next chapter there will be more on Wicked and Phoenix. Any ideas on how you want to see them together? Do let me know…_


	5. In His Apartment

Min was still pretty dazed when he led a stunned Lan up to his apartment. He remembered the looks that Lan's father and Yang Ming had given him when he took Lan out of the house. It said, 'Keep your hands to yourself!' he shuddered as a chill ran down his spine.

He aligned his eye to the eye scanner to unlock the door to his home. The door slide open and Min stepped aside to allow Lan to enter first. She had been very quiet all the while except for the slight muttering under her breath that Min could not hear.

When they entered, the lights flickered to life automatically. Min placed a hand on Lan's shoulder and she jumped a little.

"Are you alright Xiao Lan?" he asked her.

A slight blush crept to her cheeks as she turned to face him. She nodded and said in a small voice, "I'm sorry Gui… my mum is really impossible sometimes…"

Min smiled at her warmly and gave a single handed hug. "It's ok love, besides I am really happy to have you over…" He said as he winked at her.

Lan nearly melted, 'I still can't believe that this gorgeous hunk is my boyfriend,' she thought dreamily. 'Will I be able to last the weekend without jumping at him?' her pink cheeks turned red in the process.

Min's heart skipped a beat, 'Gosh… this is going to be a long… weekend!'

* * *

Pap!

Lan was sitting at Min's study table and she looked up with a start when Min dumped a stack of papers in front of her. She looked at Min and was gripped with fear. The Devil Professor was looking back at her.

He smiled sinisterly at her and said, "Before going to bed…finish this!" he ordered.

Lan eyed the table clock. It was just 8 pm. There was still a long way to go before bedtime. She pouted and took the papers reluctantly. "Where did my gentle Gui go…" she pretended to sob.

Min nearly dropped his façade. 'Damn! She is so cute!' "I'm not going to fall for that," he uttered as sternly as he could. Lan continued to pout but started to do the papers anyway.

Min sat down in front of her and started reading a book. "I'll be here, so ask me if there is anything that you don't understand."

Lan sneaked a peek at him. 'He really does look so handsome when he is serious…' she sighed then shook her head. 'I must concentrate,' she thought as she furrowed her brows and tried to focus.

* * *

After spending nearly an hour and a half hunched over the papers. Lan stretched and declared that she was ready to retire to bed. Min smiled when he saw that she had completed most of the work that he had given her.

When she was toiling away with her work, he had prepared the guest room for her. However much he wanted her in his bed with him, he didn't trust himself enough not to pounce on her when she was sleeping and defenceless. He had promised her that he would wait and he would never break that promise.

"I'm taking a shower first," Lan declared as she skipped off. She didn't realise that her simple statement made Min have some lewd fantasies. He shook his head and proceeded to the kitchen to grab himself a drink to clear his head.

* * *

"AaaHHH!" Lan screamed as she hastily opened the bathroom door and dashed out. Hearing her distressed scream, Min quickly rushed to the bathroom.

He was bestowed with a heavenly sight, in her haste, Lan did not finish dressing. She rushed out clad only in her undergarments and her pyjamas top which was not buttoned. Her hair was still wet and water dripping from it trailed down her slender body leisurely. Her skin was also tinged pink due to the warm shower she just took. Her frantic state only accentuated her beauty. She herself did not realise her own state of undress and threw herself into Min's arms. Min blushed furiously and swallowed hard. His heart hammered mightily against his ribcage.

Lan was nearly in tears as she buried her head in Min's shoulder further torturing him.

In a strangled voice he asked her, "Wh..What is it love?"

Instead of answering him she pointed to the bathroom, her lips quivering and hints of tears were forming. Min was so taken aback by her adorable reaction that he nearly couldn't restrain himself.

"Xiao….Xiao Chiang!" she finally managed to say still gripping Min's shirt tightly.

Min was confused at first as he could not register what she was trying to say. He did not understand what had frightened Lan to the state that she would run out of the bathroom undressed. 'Xiao Chiang?' he thought confusedly.

"Oh!" He said as realization dawned in his eyes. "Wait for me here," he said to the still shivering and fidgeting Lan. With much effort he tore himself away from her and trudged over to the battle field. Lan's eyes gleamed. In her mind she envisioned Min as her knight in shining armour and was now rescuing her from her dreaded enemy.

After a while, Lan heard the toilet flush and Min stepped out triumphantly. Lan was still apprehensive and asked, "Gone?"

Min just nodded with a triumphant smile.

Lan was overjoyed and she wrapped her arms around Min's neck.

Min took a steep breath and said, "If I knew that you would throw yourself at me like this, I would have sought the help of a cockroach earlier," he teased as he tapped her nose lightly.

Lan blushed. She detached herself from Min and pouted.

"Xiao Lan, if you keep doing this I might just jump you, you know…" he said as his eyes hungrily scanned her.

Lan was extremely flustered when she suddenly realised her state of undress. She turned around and pulled her shirt close.

"Too late…" Min continued to taunt her as he snaked his arms around her slender waist. Lan shivered as she felt her back press against his firm abs. She could feel his warm breath on her neck sending tingles down her spine.

"I didn't realise that my fearless _Prince_ would be so scared of a tiny creature…"he continued to whisper teasingly into her ear. "But I have to admit, it is rather cute…"

Lan turned crimson and swatted at his arm, "Let go, you perverted bard!" she whined as she struggled unsuccessfully in his strong arms. It surprised her that he had such strong arms. He didn't look like the type that would work out much and she was used to being able to send him flying in the game. "You're being unfair again…" she continued to whine.

"I'm not letting go… I _saved_ you didn't I? Don't I deserve a treat?" he begged deviously.

Lan turned around in his arms and was hit with a full force of Gui's maximum level puppy eyes. She just couldn't resist this man. "You really are a cheater…" she complained as she gently pecked his pouting lips. "There done!" she said as she blushed lightly. She managed to pry off Min's grip on her waist.

Min was momentarily stunned by her light kiss that he loosened his grip. It was the first time in the one month that they officially went out that she initiated a kiss. Well apart from the time when she was kidnapped that is. He was thoroughly happy and even blushed a little. As Lan danced away from him, he regained his composure.

"Oh no you don't… come back here you…" he warned as he went after her. Lan squealed and ran when she saw Min coming after her.

After a while of tag and chase, Min managed to catch her and both of them fell in a heap on the soft carpeted floor in his living room giggling. Lan was lying on top of Min as he had cushioned her fall. He turned her around and pinned her to the floor. Min was holding both her hands at both sides of her head and Lan was panting due to the exertion. Min gazed deeply into her eyes. Lan felt like she was being warped to another world. Her whole body was warm. Min's eyes greedily took in all of her.

Lan blushed and turned her head shyly averting his lustful gaze. Min released one of her arms and slowly traced her cheeks tenderly. "Xiao Lan, you are so beautiful…" He whispered huskily.

Lan dared another glance at Min and was immediately drowned in his pair of beautiful eyes. They exuded so much love. She could practically feel her heart melting like chocolate from it.

Min bent down and kissed her softly. It was sweet. Lan returned the kiss eagerly. Min released her other hand to support his weight so that he didn't crush her. Lan wrapped both her arms around his neck and their kiss deepened. Min broke their kiss and trailed kisses down her slender neck causing her to moan softly. An unknown feeling started to pool in her stomach.

"Ahcoo!" Lan sneezed. Min immediately stopped and pulled away. 'I nearly did it again…' he groaned inwardly. 'I was eying her like a tasty bit of meat… I really am hopeless…'

Lan looked at him and blushed abashedly. Min slid his arms under her and carried her to the couch effortlessly. Her hair was still wet and she trembled involuntarily. "Stay here," he ordered and without a second look he trudged to the bathroom to fetch her pants.

Lan sat on the couch obediently. Her body still burned from his touch. She didn't realise she was actually rather cold.

Min returned with her pyjama pants and a towel and handed them to her without so much as a look at her. Lan wondered inwardly, 'Is he mad at me?'

Min on the other hand was suffering in silence. 'I have to control myself…control…'

* * *

_Sorry…Sorry… another boundary skipping chapter. I know, I know I'm guilty as charged. Please review and let me know if it is too much_

_I intended to write on Wicked and Phoenix as well but I got carried away with Min and Lan…_


	6. Something Fishy

_Dear readers, I am extremely sorry that I have been MIA for so long. I have been very busy and wasn't feeling well recently not to mention my plot bunnies seem to be evading me. I feel utterly bad for not being able to update especially when I got so many great reviews from u guys... I am really very touched by the stuff that all of you write in your reviews. I hope you guys are still staying there with me despite my long absence and I hope that you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Zhuo Ling Bin raised the test tube containing a certain bluish liquid and dropped a few drops of colourless reagent into it. The liquid gradually turned into a golden mixture. He smiled. 'Done!' he thought as he replaced the test tube and jotted down his results.

He glanced around the lab and realised that he was the only one left. It was nearly 10.

He was used to being the last one. The lab work was always so joyfully distracting and he didn't have to think of other things.

He gathered his things and stuffed them into his sling bag, switched off the lights and locked the door.

The corridors were quite silent and most of the lights were out. As he walked down the corridor heard a commotion coming from the other end.

"No, I'm sorry I can't" came a girl's voice. It sounded rather familiar.

"Please, just once I promise you it will be fun…"a male voice pleaded.

Suspicious, Ling Bin moved closer to see what the fuss was about.

He saw Li Feng standing in front of the health clinic with a male student. The student was practically tugging her arm.

"Come on Li Feng, join me for karaoke, it will be fun," the male student persisted.

"I really can't," the beautiful brunette answered.

The student proceeded to grip her harder, "there is no one around here you know, why don't you just come with me? It will be _safer_," he added with a slight sneer.

Li Feng's eyes widened and she tried to take a step back but the guy held her firmly, "What are you trying to do?"

"I tried to ask you nicely, but it seems…" before he could finish, he felt strong hands on his shoulder.

He turned to find Ling Bin with a polite smile plastered on his handsome face. However, his eyes were saying something else. The guy's eyes widened.

"Whoa, what do you want?" he asked as he sensed the threat.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering when you would let go of my _girlfriend's_ arm," he said nonchalantly.

Li Feng's eyes bulged and she turned a slight pink.

The effect was immediate, the guy dropped Li Feng's arm instantly and muttered something incoherent before scrambling off. Ling Bin stared after him with distaste.

When he turned back to face Li Feng, he found her still blushing slightly. 'Wow, she's cute' he thought.

"Erm, are you ok?" he asked her, then blushed slightly when he added, "Sorry that I said that you were my girlfriend, hope I didn't jeopardize anything."

Li Feng snapped out of her stupor and answered, "Er, yes I'm fine, it's ok, I mean I don't care what that guy thinks. He has been pestering me for a long time. I didn't think he would go so far though."

An awkward silence ensued.

Ling Bin cleared his throat and asked curiously "What were you doing here at this time anyway? I thought the clinic should have been closed by 5pm."

Li Feng grinned sheepishly and said, "Come in I'll show you," she tugged Ling Bin by the arm into the health clinic.

Ling Bin saw that she had a few files spread out on the table. "I was helping Wolf Dage catalogue the records when I stumbled upon this," she said excitedly as she lifted a file and handed it to Ling Bin.

He read through it and said, "Er, it's just a normal student health record…"

"No, look here!" she pointed.

When Ling Bin realised what she meant he tightened his grip on the file and looked at Li Feng, "That's strange…really strange," he said.

"That's why I came to investigate," she finished gravely.

* * *

"Yay!" Feng Lan exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air, "Exams are finally over!"

"Great! Stupid sister, that means you can move back now, I really can't stand mum's cooking anymore…" Yang Ming said with a grimace.

"Move back?" Jing enquired with a raised eyebrow, then looked at Lan knowingly, "where have you been?" she teased.

Lan flushed red and looked around the class hastily. Most of the students have already left. Only the three of them and Yun were still hanging around.

Lan smacked her brother on the back and said in a hushed voice, "You idiot! Did you want to announce that to the entire world?"

"Oh, judging from your reaction, I guess my hunch is correct?" Jing continued to taunt her and shared a knowing glance with Yun who mirrored her enthusiasm. "So, did anything happen? How was Prof?"

Lan's face was still red, "No n…nothing!"

"Ooh that means something happened!" Jing cooed.

"I…" Feng Lan started.

"Feng Lan!" a male voice called out to her and saved her from her embarrassing situation. She made a mental note to thank whoever it was. She glanced towards the owner of the voice and saw that he was one of her classmates.

"Yes?" she asked uncertainly.

He extended a white envelope to Lan. "A man passed this to me and told me to give it to you."

"Thanks but who…" Lan began.

The guy shrugged, "I don't know, I was about to leave and he just sort of thrust it to me. Anyway, bye!" he said as he rushed off.

Lan looked at the envelope that she now held in her hands. Her name was neatly printed on the white paper. The others circled around her in curiosity.

"I wonder what it is?" Lan wondered out loud.

"Could it be a love letter?" Yun exclaimed excitedly.

"Just open it!" Yang Ming said trying to look bored.

Carefully Lan slit the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper. As she opened the sheet and read the contents her eyes widened with shock.

The others gasped. The piece of paper fell from Lan's shaking fingers.

* * *

_Something fishy is happening again…I know this is short. Sorry. _


End file.
